Letters to Vietnam
by BronzeQuill
Summary: Vietnam, deciding to open up to the world, has said that she will answer your letters. All OC's welcome: nations, capitals, cities, you name it she'll answer it!
1. Introduction

**-jumps on bandwagon- **

**I'll wait a day to get some replies and then I'll post them. You can either put your letter in a review, or just PM me it.**

* * *

Cháo, my name is Vietnam as you know. I've seen my fellow countries do this and decided to join them. As a nation, I am very busy, but I'll try to respond as quickly as possible. Don't make me regret this.

Sincerely,

the Socialist Republic of Vietnam


	2. Olympus' Blessing I

**Olympus' Blessing I**

What is your favorite Vietnamese food?

* * *

What kind of question is that? The answer is obviously pho. My country has one of the most healthiest cuisine in the world and pho is no different. You can practically put anything you want in it: sriracha sauce, cabbage, any type of meat, ect. You should try it some time.

In my opinion, China's food is horrible. It's so oily and greasy. But I guess I could understand why America's people like it so much.

Sincerely,

the Socialist Republic of Vietnam

* * *

**I forgot to put this in the introduction, but I will not put the accent marks on the Vietnamese words. I can't find most of the them on word. Hopefully that doesn't bother you. **


	3. Breaking Ranks I

**Breaking Ranks I**

What is your favorite tradition in your heritage?

* * *

Hm...this is a hard one. So many things to choose… I guess it has to be the wedding ceremonies. The bride looks so beautiful in her dress, its impossible not to feel happy while looking at the newly wedded couple. It brings me great joy to find that my people found their true love.

Which reminds me, the clothing is quite pretty too. I own several ao dai at my house and I wear them daily.

Sincerely,

the Socialist Republic of Vietnam


	4. Olympus' Blessing II

**Olympus' Blessing II**

What country do you get along most? And which do you despise the most?

* * *

I suppose it would be Taiwan. She's the only country that I see most of the time. A little childish, but a good person nonetheless. Her cooking is delicious, but not as delicious as mines.

The rest are "okay" at the very least. China and Japan are too old for me to have a conversation with them and the rest of the Asian countries I don't really get along with.

For your other question, it definitely has to be France. Our relationship has been...rocky ever since he made me his colony all those years ago. He treated my people like they were less than human. I will never forgive him for that. But whenever he gets drunk, he comes over my house and begs me to become his colony again. It's really annoying.

At least he's easier to drive away now.

Sincerely,

the Socialist Republic of Vietnam


	5. Olympus' Blessing III

**Olympus's Blessing III**

What's your favorite animal?

* * *

It would be the dragon. What? China's boss is a dragon so don't you tell me that they don't exist. They're strong and majestic creatures, capable of destroying anything that gets in their way- much like myself.

Sincerely,

the Socialist Republic of Vietnam

* * *

**I appreciate Olympus' Blessings help to keep this story alive, but I need more reviewers than her you know.**


	6. Olympus' Blessing IV

**Olympus' Blessing IV**

What do you think of America, China, and Russia?

* * *

America is...okay. After the Vietnam War, our relationship hasn't been the greatest. But it's on the road to recovery, just a very slow and long one. As just "Alfred" he's pretty fun to be around. A little childish, yes. But very invigorating. His voice could use a little, tuning down I suppose. Whenever he speaks at meetings, I feel like my ear drums are going to explode.

I have a good relationship with China, on a personal basis. I remember him finding me when I was just a newly formed country. Nowadays, our professional relationship has been turbulent. Ever since my reunification in 1975, it has been "sour." Our people have been fighting over territory in the South China Sea and it isn't going so well for the both of us.

I don't interact with Russia very much. Our climates and personalities are radically different. The only thing that I remember that we used to have in common was that we were both communist. And that doesn't even count since Russia's not communist anymore (that still doesn't help America screaming "dirty commie" at meetings though). But he seems...nice enough.

Does that answer your question?

Sincerely,

the Socialist Republic of Vietnam


	7. Breaking Ranks II

**Breaking Ranks II**

Do you have any relations with any other countries besides East Asia? If so, who, and what kind of relation do you share with them?

* * *

Well, of course I have relationships with other countries besides East Asia. I just came from a World Meeting where quite literally, the whole world was there. I don't interact with them much, which is why I'm writing these letters. Socializing isn't my forte.

Occasionally, a country besides an Asian one will talk to me. This time it was Liechtenstein. I don't get to see around her much since Switzerland always kept an eye on her. But he was busy arguing with Austria over something. Liechtenstein is very polite and very cute, I like her. She even invited me over for tea in her house, which I look forward to going. I always wondered what Swiss food tasted like.

Otherwise than her, no one outside of Asia talked to me. So far, I've gotten no letters from the other countries. I though Taiwan already spread the word.

Sincerely,

the Socialist Republic of Vietnam


	8. theworldofhetalia I

**theworldofhetalia I**

Greetings beautiful Vietnam! This may not be answered since it's probably too personal, but have you ever "liked" another country before?

* * *

*blushes* Thank you for calling me beautiful theworldofhetalia. I appreciate it. Don't worry, no question is to personal for me, though I won't go "in depth" in this one. I have my reasons.

I think it would be Thailand. It's pretty obvious since we're right next to each other. He's always been there for me, even when we were in trouble. Currently, our relationship has been both economically and politically well. Our people still have territorial disputes with each other, mostly with Laos and Cambodia. I won't go any deeper than that.

Sincerely,

the Socialist Republic of Vietnam


	9. Olympus' Blessing V

**Olympus' Blessing V**

Have you ever noticed Canada?

* * *

Isn't he that guy right above America? If yes, then yes I have heard of him. He disappears and reappears randomly at times. Sometimes to the point where I can't see him. He seems like a nice guy though, not at all like America.

Sincerely,

the Socialist Republic of Vietnam


	10. Viscount Edmund Allenby I

**Viscount Edmund Allenby I (Translation at the bottom) ****Sorry if my answer has any grammar mistakes, I can speak the language, but not exactly write in it.**

Xin chào Việt Nam.

Xin hỏi bạn thích chơi với ai nhất trong các nước?

* * *

Xin chào Viscount. Nó là tốt đẹp để nghe từ các công dân của đất nước tôi. Bạn đang làm tốt?

Bất kỳ của các nước châu Á sẽ là tốt. Bắc và Nam Triều Tiên một chút ít như vậy. Bắc Triều Tiên là quá đáng sợ và Hàn Quốc là quá non nớt. Ông luôn cố gắng để khẳng định ngực của tôi trong các cuộc họp. Nó gây phiền nhiễu.

Chân thành,

Việt Nam

* * *

**Translation: **

Hello Vietnam.

Would you like to play with anyone in the country?

* * *

Hello Viscount. It's nice to hear from the citizens of my country. Are you doing well?

Any of the Asian countries would be good. North and South Korea a little less so. North Korea is too creepy and South Korea is too immature. He keeps trying to claim my breasts during meetings. It's annoying.

Sincerely,

the Socialist Republic of Vietnam


	11. Kikuchi-Chan I

**Kikuchi-Chan I**

Hi there! I'm Kugelmugel (the micronation), but you can call me Kugel or Elsie. I was wondering...would you like to be my friend? Normally Mr. Austria won't let me have any friends but I would really like a proper friend that isn't Miss Hungary.

Yours Sincerely,

Kugel :3

* * *

Kugelmugel huh? I've heard Austria bring you up a couple of times during World Meetings. It's mostly complaints though, saying how you are an "annoying prick." You seem nice and friendly though. I would like to be your friend too Kugel and I look forward to the times that we will spend together.

Your new friend,

Vietnam


	12. DaAwesomeAztecEmpire I

**DaAwesomeAztecEmpire I**

Hola Vietnam! I'm México, I used to España's niña( little girl) were you China's Niña? Oh and we should meet I have a lot of war scars and have Trouble with el gringo (América) and i ver You do too. So we should meet and plan a way to destroy the idiot, and be girls :).

* * *

Hola México! Er, that's how you say hello in Spanish right?

For a time, yes. I was China's niña. That was a long time ago, when I was just born. Now I've grown up and I don't need him anymore, though sometimes I miss the times that we spent together.

I do agree that we should meet up sometime, but not to destroy America. He isn't that bad of a person surprisingly. Just very, very loud and obnoxious. But I'm willing to do "girl" type things with you. Does painting nails count? I've been told that I'm very good at them.

See you soon,

Vietnam


	13. Dr MowMow I

**Dr. MowMow I**

Hello Vietnam! Do you ever get angry when people draw fanart of Asia and forget you?

* * *

Sometimes, yes. I'm mostly annoyed though. I can understand why I'm forgettable, but there was a freaking war named after me. Sure I'm overshadowed by China and Japan, but that doesn't mean I'm worth drawing! My country has a rich and thriving culture and is most certainly interesting.

So yes, maybe I am a bit angry that people forget me.

Sincerely,

the Socialist Republic of Vietnam


	14. theworldofhetalia II

**theworldofhetalia II**

Hi again! By the way, I won't forget you and your ao dai are more beautiful than the others in Asia. Now I'm just wondering, do you consider Cambodia and Laos like sister or causal friends? I've always thought you girls were kind of like sisters, but I think it's better to hear from the source than through the American Internet.

* * *

Thank you very much for the compliment! And I agree, the Internet is a very unreliable source. Though, it has it's uses.

I consider them more of like sisters. We were raised together under the same house with China and we were together even when we became colonies of other European countries. I'm like a "big sister" figure to them.

However, Laos is advancing more rapidly in terms of economy, way more than my country is at now. She doesn't really need me anymore, but I still help from the shadows and I'm always there for her.

As for Cambodia, she needs a little bit more help with her government. Unfortunately, Cambodia's government is one of the most corrupted and is currently experiencing hunger problems. Politically, our relationships are unstable. But as her sister I will try and help her to get through this.

Sincerely,

the Socialist Republic of Vietnam


	15. Olympus' Blessing VI

**Olympus' Blessing VI**

Which country besides yours do you like the most?

* * *

Er, that's a hard question. I don't know really… I like all my siblings the same more or less. But outside of Asia, I guess it would have to be America. Our relationship has greatly improved throughout the years, even to the point where my people are one of the most pro-American ones out there.

Sincerely,

the Socialist Republic of Vietnam


	16. Kikuchi-Chan II

**Kikuchi-Chan II**

*looks up with big teary eyes* H-he called m-me a prick? Oh…*goes to hide in corner* I think I'll just hide here from now on. At least I have one friend now eh?

Love,

Kugel-Chan

* * *

E-eh? Now don't be like that, I'm pretty sure Austria likes you. It's just that, he's very, very busy and he's probably just tired. * awkwardly pats your back and hands you some pho* Here, eat this. It will make you feel better alright? Hope to see you soon.

Your friend,

Vietnam


	17. DaAwesomeAztecEmpire II

**DaAwesomeAztecEmpire II**

YAY TENGO UN NUEVA AMIGA! ( YAY I HAVE A NEW FRIEND!) oh Vietnam el gringo and I have a rocky relationship he took California and other west states that were mine but then came the Mexican-American war and well... He hates me and builds a wall so I won't cross over but no matter what he does I'll be able to jump it. I was España's niña for about 500 years only cause I was traumatized cause he killed Aztec Empire :( but we get along oh and do you like pandas? I do cause china introduced them to me :)

* * *

Oh. I see. Your hate for america is very understandable. I've heard about the Mexican-American War and you took a lot of damage, yes? Well, I don't know if he "hates" you. People change over time and us nations are no different. He wasn't the same person as he was 168 years ago. Just give him a chance alright? I've been around for a long time and one of the most valuable lessons that I learned was to "forgive and forget." How'd you think I got over the Vietnam War?

500 years...that's a very long time. I was China's little girl for more than that! Yeah, Spain was very, er, violent during his conquistador phase. I am very sorry for your loss. Aztec Empire is probably watching over you right now.

Pandas are very cute, that I agree on. I can understand why China likes them so much. Their fur is so soft and cuddly.

Your friend,

Vietnam


	18. Viscount Edmund Allenby II

**Viscount Edmund Allenby II**

Bạn có thấy tự hào khi trong khối ASEAN có một tổng thư ký là người Việt không?

* * *

Có, tôi tự hào đại diện cho đất nước của tôi trong các cuộc họp ASEAN. Mỗi lần tôi đi đến đó, nó mang lại cho tôi nhiều hy vọng rằng các nước Đông Nam Á đang nhận được xã hội tốt hơn và kinh tế.

Chân thành,

Việt Nam


	19. mimi-chan and ailing-chan I

**mimi-chan and ailing-chan **

Selamat petang (Good afternoon) Vietnam, I would like to know how is it being France's colony. If it's too personal just ignore my question! But then, I am curious about your relationship with ASEAN. Have you done something during ASEAN meetings? Which nation do you admire the most? I love your ao dai! Is it too much for me to ask why are you always carrying a boat paddle? And how is it like at your place? Sorry if I'm asking too much.

* * *

Selamat petang to you too. Sorry if I get this wrong, but are you one of Malaysia's people? And it's fine to ask so many questions. I'm will be more than happy to answer them for you.

It's fine. There's a reason why I started this letter sending thing. No question is too personal for me. As for France, let's just say it was a miracle that he acts this way today. HIs rule over me only benefited him and a small portion of my people, namely the rich. Today our relationship is pretty good, if not strained.

Yes, I try to do as much as I can during the ASEAN meetings. The purpose of them is to accelerate growth between it's members is it not? I try to help my country and the others as well and it brings me great joy when I see progress.

This might be a little bias, but I admire China the most. He was a big-brother kind of figure to all of us Asian countries and I guess you can say that he shaped me into the person I am today. Out of all of us, China has suffered the most. I mean he went through several rebellions in the 19th century and fought bloody battles with Japan. All in all, I look up to China and I still do.

Thank you! A lot of my senders really like my ao dai huh? Speaking of which, would you like one? I have a lot at home and I'm afraid I don't have time to wear them all.

Well, first off, it's a very dangerous world out there-even for a country like me. It's to, er, drive away people when they're bothering me (namely the rest of my siblings and France, that man can't take no for an answer). Life in Vietnam is going pretty smoothly. My government needs a bit of work though and the poverty rate is pretty high… But I really try to help out my people as best as I could.

Sincerly,

the Socialist Republic of Vietnam


	20. Viscount Edmund Allenby III

**Viscount Edmund Allenby III **

Mối quan hệ giữa bạn với Thái Lan như thế nào?

* * *

Mối quan hệ của tôi là rất tốt với Thái Lan. Ông là một người tốt và công ty của ông là dễ chịu và êm dịu để được xung quanh. Như các nước, chúng tôi không có thời gian để được quanh nhau. Vì vậy, chúng ta phải làm gì với thời gian chúng tôi có.

Chân thành,

Việt Nam


	21. Anon Annie I

**Anon Annie I**

Hi there Vietnam! Do you ever miss the people who left during the war to go to America? Do you think that those people and their children could still be a part of your country? Because my father left when he was very young, but he still tells me stories about his home nation, and I've always considered myself a part of that nation I've never seen. Thank you!

* * *

Of course I do. But I understand their decision. Vietnam is not an easy place to live in and I always wished the best for those who left. I hold no grudge for them and I hope that they will return back home. Even if they never return, I still consider them and their children a part of me. They are still Vietnamese are they? And they can come visit anytime that they like.

You should go visit me sometime! Believe it or not, there are some places that are worth visiting. Like I said before, even if you didn't see me so far, I still consider you part of me. I will look forward to the time where we will get to meet. And say hello for your father for me.

See you soon,

Vietnam.

* * *

**Wow, I noticed some similarities between your family and ours. Is it alright if I ask you a question? You don't have to answer it if you want to. **

**My question is, if you had the chance to visit Vietnam, how excited would you be on a scale of 1-10? 1 being "not looking forward to it" and 10 being "I can't wait to go!" **


	22. Those in Glass Houses I

**Those in Glass Houses I**

* * *

Is your relationship with Taiwan like sisters, mother and daughter, friends, or enemies?

We're more like sisters. I love Taiwan and all, but we don't really share the same interests. Despite this, I give her advice sometimes and I wish her and her people the best.

Sincerly,

the Socialist Republic of Vietnam


	23. Anonymous Quincy I

**Anonymous Quincy I **

Annyeong Vietnam. Just thought I'd read through and have a question for you. Why did you call me creepy earlier? I don't think I am, I thought we were friends little sister. So why would you say that? *Cleaning gun* Also, don't worry, the proxy I'm using isn't bugged and the room I'm in secure so we can talk openly. -North Korea

* * *

*laughs nervously* Well, we are friends North Korea! Just very, very, _very _distant friends. It's just that, you're a little bit...mentally unstable and you're quite the mysterious country. With your whole "making nuclear bombs" thing and all- not that I believe those rumours. Um, would it help if I said you were better than South Korea?

Keep that gun away from me alright? You don't want anybody getting hurt now don't we?

Your sister,

Vietnam


	24. CL4P-TP VIVA LA ROBOLUTION I

**CL4P-TP VIVA LA ROBOLUTION I **

Are you friends with Australia?

Australia? I've heard of him before. I'm not friends with him though, acquaintances more like it. He seems very much like a happy-go-lucky person, if not reckless.

Sincerely,

the Socialist Republic of Vietnam


	25. Anon Annie II

**Anon Annie II **

Thank you very much! I am looking forward to visiting in the future, though I don't know when. What are some places you might suggest visiting when I do go?

My father says hello, he seemed slightly taken aback when I told him. But at the very least, I hope you know that at least one the people who left is doing very well and is very happy. :)

((On a scale of 1-10, I would say I would be a 9. I have always wanted to visit Vietnam ever since I was a little girl. It always sounded so far-off and foreign, but it was where my father was born, and I've always loved the culture that I was exposed to when I was little. Even just walking into my grandmother's kitchen, the smells of the food she makes is comforting and familiar. I tried learning a bit of the language, but unfortunately it never stuck. Hence why I might be a little reluctant to go, not because I don't want to, but because I'm afraid I wouldn't quite fit in. Being half-white and half-Vietnamese, I've never really been fully Asian or fully white. So that's why I've always been rather reluctant to say that I'm Vietnamese - I even got told off by someone who claimed to be 'fully Korean' because I was only 'half-Asian.'

Still, I like to think that a part of me still belongs to Vietnam, hence why I like this story. If Vietnam were to take on a corporeal body and form, a part of me would like very much to be liked by her as one of her mortals, because in my heart, I am. So thank you. I like this story very much, and appreciate the way your write Vietnam.))

* * *

Anybody would act like that if a country said hello to them wouldn't they?

Like I said, you can come to my place anytime you want. I'm not getting any older you know. For the northern part, you should go to Hanoi. It's a truly beautiful place place filled with tall skyscrapers. If you're from the southern part, then I just don't say that you're from the South. There's still some tension between those two parts.

There are also some places that was left behind when I had a monarchy. The temples are still preserved and they're really pretty during the Spring time. You should definitely visit the Marble Mountains and my beaches. They're one of the finest in Southeast Asia! And don't forget to eat lots of pho! If you have family there, then you should go visit them too.

((People say that Vietnam is a war-torn country, but I think it's a place where it's thriving and full of culture. In fact, I'm going to go to Vietnam to visit some family this summer. Yeah, same. My mom makes the best pho and it's like heaven on earth. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Don't worry about that. Since my mom and dad were both from Vietnam, they made me go to school and everything for it. I also learned from others by hearing them speak it. But I know how you feel, my Vietnamese isn't exactly perfect and I often got scolded for it. Psh, who cares about that? Besides not everyone is 100% of everything. In fact, I'm 25% French. Proudly proclaim that you're Vietnamese! We have everything that you could ask for. Great food, great culture, and wonderful people (most of the time). And we even have a badass personification for it.

I'm happy that you like this story. It's easier to write about a country when you're actually from there. You (sort of) know how they act like. I'm sure that Vietnam loves all her citizens, even if they aren't exactly from there. You can change everything about yourself, but you can't change where you come from- and that's what matters.

And would you mind making an account so that we can talk privately? These things weren't meant to that the whole world can see it. You can still send you letters via review though.))


	26. Olympus' Blessing VII

**Olympus' Blessing VII **

What's your favorite memory?

* * *

I have many good memories that I'm quite fond of. But I managed to narrow it down to two, one where I was just starting out as a new country and the other during the "Golden Age" (if you can call it that) of Vietnam.

Back when I was young, I had a wonderful time with China and my other siblings. My memory from back then is a little fuzzy, but there was a sense of happiness back then. It was a time where no wars were being fought between our countries and it was peaceful. I could still remember when China bounced me up and down on his lap…

Anyway, enough about that. Let's move on.

One of my kings, King Kinh Duong Vuong, made Vietnam into one of the most prosperous and powerful countries in Asia. He expanded into other parts of the continent and this was the height of Vietnamese power. Ah yes, during that time, I felt unstoppable. But that period is long gone now. For now, I am satisfied with my power that I have today.

Sincerely,

the Socialist Republic of Vietnam


	27. Anonymous Quincy II

**A****nonymous Quincy II**

Distant you say? I could come closer then, though now I am reluctant to leave my own borders. Perhaps you could come to me, that would work better.

Unstable? Where did you get that idea from? Everything is fine, including my mental health. Perhaps America is spreading rumors again? that would make sense you heard such a ridiculous story. I'll be sure to take care of him so you don't need to hear any more of his nonsensical lies. Call it a personal favor from me. You're welcome in advance.

I apologize, but I'm not authorized to discuss my nuclear program so I'll leave that part untouched. I do appreciate being told I'm better than South, but I think you should know, I am still striving to reunify with him at some point...if he'd stop being so difficult.

Wait, we /don't/ want to hurt people? I thought that was the whole point of having guns. So people did get hurt.

-North Korea

P.S.: I signed these two. North Korea for easy recognition, but starting from the next letter I'll be using my preferred name, the Democratic People's Republic of Korea. DPRK for short. Just so you'll be aware when the signature changes.

* * *

No, you're fine where you are. No need to come any closer. I can't really come to you since I'm...very busy right now. You know, with my duties as a country and everything.

You know how America is, hating "communists" and everything. He's probably just kidding and he's so young. Besides, I don't think "taking care" of America will have any benefits for the both of us.

So, you do admit of having a nuclear program? Don't answer that, I don't want to hear it. I don't recommend reunifying with South Korea is the best idea right now since relationships between you guys are...tense. You guys are polar opposites anyway. Who knows what might come from with the reunification of Korea?

Well, guns are for self-defense. Not just for mindlessly hurting people.

Your sister,

Vietnam

P.S. Don't worry, I can still recognize you even if you don't sign it. You have a very distinct personality from all the other nations. Thank you for letting me know in advance.


	28. ZorasimplyZora I

**ZorasimplyZora**

Olá Vietnam,

Ah, before I ask you anything, I probably should apologize for my grande idiota of a cousin França. He's done incredibly stupid things in the past, and I have the scars to prove it from the Napoleonic wars...

Maybe I should stop before I get lost in my own memories.

Uh, Tudo bem? Sorry, that was a lame question.

What's your favorite flower? (admin: use google for that...) Right. (admin: try asking her about money, you could use the advice) Hey! (admin: you're dead broke...)

Okay, fine. How do you keep your economy going?

Adeus, Portugal (Maria Henriques)

P.S. there's some Pasteis de nata attached to the letter.

Olá Hello

Grand idiota big idiot

França France

Tudo Bem? Everything good? (direct translation) How are you?(informally though)

Adeus Goodbye

* * *

First of all, thank you for the translations. I'm afraid that I don't speak Portuguese that well. Would you like for me to call you Portugal or Maria?

Oh, it's fine. France and I are fine now. But I do agree that he is quite the idiot and the buffoon. And how is your relationship with France? Surely it must've gotten better by now.

Yes, everything is good in my country. Thank you for asking. The road to recovery is long and harsh, but we're getting there. We may not be as powerful as America or China, but I'm determined to get respect back to Vietnam. How are you?

Not to be bias, but my favorite flower is the red lotus. It is, after all, the national flower of Vietnam. It's a beautiful flower that symbolizes purity. The red lotus' stamens also make very delicious tea.

My economy is growing rapidly and is currently worth $26.5 billion in U.S dollars. I mainly export crude oil, textiles and garments, and sneakers. Most of them go to the United States and right next to him is Japan. Not bad if I do say so myself. Since you need "advice" on money, then I recommend exporting as much as you can to other countries. Try asking the countries that are next to you, such as Spain. to buy your stuff.

Sincerely,

Vietnam

P.S. Thank you for the Pasteis de nata. It's very good and rather addictive. I'll attach some Bánh flan for you to eat in return. It may be French inspired, but it still has a Vietnamese flare to it. Enjoy.


	29. DaAwesomeAztecEmpire III

**DaAwesomeAztecEmpire II **

Vietnam one last and (maybe not final) question! Would you like to play fútbol with Latin America (all my cousins down south)( South America and central to be exact, and Spain, Cuba and I guess you can say the Italian bros if they are in the mood...to lose) we can be team captains and you can invite the rest of Asia if you choose! But if we go Latinos vs Asians I think we will win. And fútbol is soccer in Spanish not football that America plays.

* * *

Yes, I know what you mean. Americans are weird aren't they?

I would love to play with the Latin American countries. I may be from Asia, but football is the most popular team sport in my country. My country's team is one of the four best teams in Asia (at least the South Vietnam's is). We also won the 10th Merdeka Cup in Malaysia in 1966. As you can see, I'm no stranger to football.

Even with these achievements, I doubt all the Asian countries combined can defeat the Latin American ones. So you're right with this on this point. Can China be team captain instead of me? I hate being in the spotlight and he's a more capable leader than me.

Though you may be more skilled in football than me, prepare yourself Mexico. Because I'm doing whatever it takes to win.

See you on the field,

Vietnam


	30. Anonymous Quincy III

**Anonymous Quincy III **

… Dear little sister, are you avoiding me? It almost sounds like you don't /want/ to visit me.

Why did you put that in quotation marks? I'm communist and certainly not ashamed to admit it, that foolish American just doesn't know what he's missing out on. Well, if he is joking, then it certainly isn't funny. Oh, why is that? Do you need him around for something?

I didn't say that I did. Don't put words in my mouth, Vietnam. *glares coldly* Things are only tense because he won't talk to me. If he had just stood down and let me handle it like always, there wouldn't have had to have been a war, and we'd still be together! He's just a brat who was caught under that American's horrid influence, and if he had only- *the rest has been scribbled out with black marker* Ahem, sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please ignore the outburst. I suppose we do have our differences, but what siblings don't? *glares again* Are you /implying/ that you would rather I remain separated from my own /twin/ for the rest of time?

In a war-zone, I fail to see the difference, you'll have to explain that one better to me.

I hope you meant that in a good way when you said I had a distinct personality.

-DPRK

* * *

Of course I'm not avoiding you brother. I'm very busy and I'm sure you are too. If you want to meet up, then I'm free next Tuesday.

I didn't know how exactly you would react to being called a communist, so that's why. I don't think that America will become communist anytime soon, if at all. He's not a bad person, just very obnoxious. If something _did _happen to him, well, prepare yourselves for the upcoming war or mass panic to break out.

Okay, okay, sheesh. Calm down North. Maybe he won't talk to you because you aren't _exactly _the best brother in the world. South Korea is stubborn, very stubborn. He's a free spirit. Yes, I do realize that you have your differences but I think it's for the best. Perhaps if you treat him a little bit _nicer, _he'll be willing to join with you. He isn't the smartest country out there after all.

It's acceptable to use a gun if someone else is pointing one _at_ you. Therefore, your reason is justified. However, it is not acceptable to use one on an innocent person- such as a civilian. Basically, keep the war-front separate of the home-front. Those that clarify it for you?

Yes, I meant it in a good way. What other choice do I have? *laughs uncomfortably*

Your sister,

Vietnam


	31. Gorot0 I

**Gorot0 I **

Ms. Vietnam, how are your relations with the Koreas? I ask because they both enjoy torturing me. South tickles me til I lose consciousnesses and North gives me wedgies.

On a related note, Hanoi seems to have picked up their habits. Could you please have a talk with him? At the last ASEAN meeting he left me hanging by my briefs.

-Philippines

* * *

Hello Philippines. How are you doing?

Good I guess? The relationships could be better, the problem is, I don't know exactly how to do that. Getting rid of South Korea is easy, just use violence and he'll go away immediately. Believe me, it works. North Korea is a bit trickier. "Avoiding" him is what I usually do. Wedgies you say? I expect him to threaten you with a gun.

*shakes head* Yeah, it's sort of hard to keep Hanoi under control. I'll have a talk with him sooner or later. After the Vietnam War, he has been a little "communist friendly." I'm very sorry about that. I was sure to lock him in the house after I left. I'll make sure to tighten security.

Sincerely,

Vietnam


	32. AFWS I

**AFWS I **

Hello Vietnam, I am the Anti-France Weapons Supplier Guy. I help with anyones and everyones France issues. How are you taking the whole missing Malaysian Airlines flight thing? Can you explain how countries just randomly pull weapons out of nowhere? How do you feel about South Korea? (being the annoying prick he is) Have you ever met any of America's kids? (the states) Do you consider Taiwan an independent nation? I do, but other nations don't because it pisses off China. Can you be my friend? That is all. If you have problems with France let me know. Love, AFWS.

* * *

Anti-France Weapons Supplier Guy? I've never heard of you. But I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance.

Malaysia is taking it very hard and she comes to my house sometimes. I try to comfort her as best as I can, but losing 200+ people is very hard on a country. My country and myself are working hard to find the missing aircraft. although, there had been reports that they have found the wreckage of the plane.

I'm not really sure of myself really. Perhaps it is one of our powers as countries to do it. Or maybe they just have really good hiding spots. I myself carry around my boat paddle everywhere I go, even to World Meetings. You never know what might happen there.

I love South Korea, I really do. But he's just as obnoxious as America. At the last meeting, I had to hit home over the head with my boat paddle because he won't stop trying to "claim my breasts."

Uh, I think I've met New York when one of the meetings was hosted there. A kid who looked similar to America bursted into the room and demanded money from him. But he just got shooed away and the meeting continued "normally" more or less.

Yes, I consider Taiwan an independent nation. I don't think she wants to go back to China anyway. She deserves her independence and I support it wholeheartedly. China doesn't like to be reminded that Taiwan is independent now so I understand your reasoning. Though sometimes I annoy him to get him angry and Taiwan does it constantly.

Of course I will be your friend AFWS! We shall have many great moments together. I don't have any serious problems with France any longer. After World War II, he has gotten much easier to drive away. Thank you for the offer though.

Your friend,

Vietnam


	33. Viscount Edmund Allenby IV

**Viscount Edmund Allenby I (translation at bottom since I keep forgetting) **

Bạn nghĩ gì về khủng hoảng Ukraine?

* * *

Tôi không có kinh doanh trong các vấn đề châu Âu, và tôi không muốn. Nhưng tôi sẽ cung cấp cho đầu vào của tôi về những gì tôi nghĩ về tình hình.

Ukraina mình đã không được tại các cuộc họp rất nhiều và khi cô ấy, cô ấy thường có vẻ buồn hay trên bờ khóc. Nụ cười của Nga cũng đã nhận được chú ý hơn nhiều creepier quá và chiến đấu được phá vỡ ra giữa anh và Mỹ. Cá nhân, tôi khá Ukraine là quốc gia của riêng mình chứ không phải là một phần của Nga. Tôi nghe nói rằng Crimea đã được trao đến Nga tạm thời mặc dù.

Tôi hy vọng rằng điều này không bật ra được một cuộc chiến tranh toàn diện và mong muốn tốt nhất cho Ukraine và người dân.

Trân trọng,

Việt Nam

* * *

What do you think of the Ukraine crisis?

* * *

I have no business in European affairs, and I don't want to. But I'll give my input on what I think of the situation.

Ukraine herself hasn't been at the meetings very much and when she does, she often looks sad or on the verge of crying. Russia's smile has also gotten more noticeably more creepier too and fights are breaking out between him and America. Personally, I rather Ukraine be her own country rather be a part of Russia. I've heard that the Crimea has been given up to Russia temporarily though.

I do hope that this doesn't turn out to be a full-blown war and I wish the best for Ukraine and her people.

Sincerely,

the Socialist Republic of Vietnam


	34. Anonymous Quincy IV

**Anonymous Quincy IV **

Hm, very well. But I'm not allowed to leave my borders. You can get a passport and a flight to my country from Beijing, since that's the only city in the world that has connecting flights to Pyongyang. I'll give you the grand tour, but please no cell phones, laptops, or messy clothes. If you want to take pictures or video, that's fine, but only in authorized places and in abidance to my laws. Laws will be reviewed with you in Beijing before boarding. (Sorry to bore you with that, but I'm authorized to tell that to any nation visiting, even if they've been to my place before.)

Ah, I see. Very considerate of you, thank you. Like I said earlier, then, his loss. Though I guess yours too, since you aren't completely communist anymore, yourself. A little beyond obnoxious in my view, but to each their own… outside my country, at least. Rereads last statement and laughs* He'd be so foolish as to challenge me? Oh, I'll have to pass that part of the letter around the meeting I attend, everyone will find that hilarious!To think he has a chance against me, how adorably naïve!

*Glares* Oh, now you think I'm a shitty brother. I wouldn't have said that if I were you, or did you forget exactly who you're dealing with? He's not stubborn, he's downright mistrustful, and I was foolish to think that I could trust him. Well, fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice, he won't live to feel the shame. We weren't always so different, there was a time where we were practically inseparable… but that was the past. A past I can't go back too. I've been lenity nice, he's the one not communicating! Did you know he built a wall between our countries that's a complete secret to his people just to keep me out! He's the monster here, not me! And he's smarter than you give him credit for… he's just waiting for me to forget that.

What if I point a gun at a civilian breaking the law and trying to leave the country? They're technically criminals at that point, so is shooting them ok?

You have a choice dear sister, just so long as your decision doesn't differ from mine. *smiles childishly*

-DPRK

* * *

I am aware of the procedures North Korea, I _have _been to your place before. China might give me suspicious looks though. It's not everyday that he gets requests to go to your country. What will we discuss when I get there? Let's try to avoid "declaring war on other countries" topic okay?

*shrugs* Sometimes if Russia isn't there, he'll start calling other countries communists, including mines. I don't really mind, as long as he stops with the name calling then I'm fine with it. Honestly, the boy needs to learn his manners. I understand that you are _very _powerful North Korea, but don't you think you're getting too far ahead of yourself? America, despite his stupidity and obnoxiousness, is just as powerful as you are- maybe even stronger. Just bide your time to declare war on him North Korea (which I really hope you don't).

No, no, I didn't forget who you are. There's no need to resort to violence. I am not calling you a "shitty brother." I'm merely saying that you aren't the "best" one out there. There are more dysfunctional families out there more messed up than yours. Yes, even at my age I still remember that time. Sometimes I wonder whatever happened between the two of you to separate. I am aware that he built a wall between your borders, your conflicts with one another even makes it to the news occasionally. Take the advice that I gave you in my last letter to you. Eventually, he'll open up. You just got to earn his trust.

Well, it's your country not mines. Your citizens are just trying to find a better life. As a country, shouldn't you wish the best for your people and make sure that they're happy? If yes, then you should let your people come and go as much as they want to be. Sure I get sad when citizens of my country leave me, but not enough for me to shoot them!

*sweats profusely* Um, in that case then yes. I do think you have a _good _distinct personality.

Your sister,

Vietnam


	35. AFWS II

**AfWS II **

Hi, it's me again. France being a pervert? What is some of your countries best food. (I've never had vietnamese food before) Do you get annoyed that China claims that the South China Sea is his? Do you or any of the other countries have human jobs just to feel normal? What is you favorite color? (Is it green?) What is your favorite seafood? What do you think of Hong Kong and Macua having their own governments and not being communist even though they are controlled by China? What was your reaction when Hurricane Sandy suddenly and unusually turned West straight into New York? Do you live in the countryside or the capital? Being a country must suck alot, all that paperwork and the wars and what happens to the people affects the country. Like Japan, all of those earthquakes and Tsunamis must take there toll on him. That is all. Bye Vietnam. :)

* * *

Wow, you sure do ask a lot of questions don't you?

France doesn't act like a pervert most of the time. Even if he's acting like a pervert, he wouldn't grope me first. That's England.

*snorts* The obvious answer is pho of course. It's my country's most popular and delicious dish. Since you haven't eaten any of my cuisine, I'll attach a bowl of pho to the letter. Yes, I get _very _annoyed.

Just because it's named after him, doesn't mean he owns it. We're still fighting over some islands in the area and I think I should have ownership of them. But I do hope that this situation clears up soon before it will escalate into something more.

I think some of them do. Most of us can actually go in public without anyone recognizing us as nations. Though, some of them have jobs to get a little cash on the side. I know Switzerland sells guns and Italy Romano works with his Mafia sometimes. I myself haven't had a human job though.

You guessed right, my favorite color is green. Many of my ao dai is that color and I think it's soothing. It's a tie between crab and shrimp, both are used in a variety of Vietnamese cuisine and are equally delicious.

Hong Kong and Macau are not technically part of China since they are governed by different governments. But since they're independent, both of them have the right to choose how they want to run their countries.

To be honest, I was quite surprised about the ordeal. America was not feeling well when Sandy hit New York and often didn't attend meetings during that time. The damage to New York was "expensive" to say the least and he was coughing and sneezing throughout the whole thing.

I have several houses throughout Vietnam. I spend most of the time in the country-side though. The city is much too noisy and busy for me and I like my surroundings to be quiet. When I have to attend important meetings, I stay at my house in Hanoi.

Being a country is not that bad actually. It's only bad if you're at war with another country as you said. The only terrible thing about is the paperwork. Everyday I'm buried in them and sometimes I just want to incinerate them. There are many benefits for being a country, having enhanced strength and being "immortal" for example. But even they come at a cost.

Farwell AFWS,

Vietnam


	36. Anonymous Quincy V

**Anonymous Quincy V**

I'm aware you know the procedures, it's just mandatory blah-blah. I'm sure you understand. Actually, there have been more tourists lately! I upped the number of allowed tourists to twelve! Wasn't that nice of me? Now more people can realize that they suck compared to me! We can talk about whatever, just remember that most buildings and the like are bugged, so there's always someone listening to us. Ehe, yeah, that's a touchy subject even among the government.

I know on the rare occasion I attend a world meeting he's ruthless with the communist name calling. But unfortunately for him, I have a secret weapon to keep me calm in world meetings. (No it isn't a legitimate weapon… is it sad I need to make that distinction?) I'll say, rudest person I've ever met. He yells at me a lot when his politicians come to my place for talks. It's not entirely my fault everything went to hell, he had a hand in it too. Stronger than me… so, he's stronger than Russia too? *Starts rewriting strategies* I'll need to cut some government spending in some places, but I think I can still do this if the need ever arises. (Though, to be fair, I hope I don't need to fight America again either. Getting my ass handed to me once was more than enough.)

*Looks at you skeptically* Name one who needs to keep looking over his shoulder because he doesn't know whether or not his own brother is there waiting to shoot him off the map. Then tell me there's more dysfunctional sibling relations. You were young then, remember when you were teetering after China and fell in the ink? There were little black foot prints everywhere. *laughs* … That's a long story, but if you want to know, I could always tell you how I think it happened. Oh, our fights are news worthy? The rest of the world must not have much else to report on. How do I even begin? He doesn't even want to talk to me.

I shoot them because they leave illegally, and if they do escape my boss get's angry at me. Even China shoots them if they try to cross the river into his country. Wait, does that mean China is doing the wrong thing too? I'm suddenly very confused, so then my boss is wrong? But he's never wrong… I feel like my mind was just messed with in a very unpleasant way.

That's good. I knew one of my siblings, besides China, still had sense.

-DPRK

* * *

Twelve huh? You're improving bit in your social skills. Well, North Korea _is _the closest to "real communism" that the world has. I guess people are curious to see what goes on on your country. I am aware that your buildings are bugged and I assure you, I won't say anything offending.

You're not alone in thinking that America is the "rudest person ever." He's like that at my place too. Except, he tries to "improve" my country by introducing hamburgers and the like. I believe that America and Russia are the same in power. One is just creepier than the other. If you ever find yourself in a violent situation, promise me that you _won't _use nuclear bombs. There is enough of them to destroy the entire world.

To be fair, America and England are technically brothers and they're at each other's throats at every meeting. so I wouldn't say that the relationship between you and South Korea isn't the most dysfunctional one out there. *puts on a look of nostalgia* Ah yes...those were the good old days. WI don't need any reminding. I may be old, but my memory is better than you think. There isn't anything happening around the world that could be considered interesting besides Ukraine and the girls in Nigeria.

*clears throat* Your boss isn't the nicest one in the world nor the most humane. You're the personification of North Korea. You SHOULD know what your people what and do not want. As I said in my last letter, it's your duty to keep your people's interests at heart. You have been doing what Kim Jong-un wants. The question is what do _you _want. Think for yourself for once. As your sister, I want you to be happy with your life.

-Vietnam


	37. Viscount Edmund Allenby V

**Viscount Edmund Allenby V **

Vừa qua Trung Quốc lại có rắc rối với bạn ở Biển Đông về vấn đề giàn khoan. Thế bạn sẽ phải giải quyết thế nào?

* * *

Xin vui lòng, không mang lại mà lên. Tôi bị đau đầu ngày và ban đêm vì "Trung Quốc và giàn khoan dầu." Các chiến đấu giữa các công dân của chúng tôi đang nhận được tồi tệ hơn và tồi tệ hơn và nó gây ra tất cả các loại của các vấn đề giữa cả hai chúng tôi. Chỉ ngày hôm nay dân ta tấn công các nhà máy tìm kiếm của Trung Quốc.

Cá nhân, tôi không biết làm thế nào điều này sẽ được giải quyết. Tôi hy vọng rằng Trung Quốc sẽ ngừng đất tuyên bố ở Biển Đông Trung Quốc và để lại cho chúng tôi một mình. Mỹ thậm chí đã phải can thiệp. Nhưng một điều chắc chắn, tôi không ủng hộ xuống.

Trân trọng,

Việt Nam

* * *

Recently China has trouble with you about issues in the South China Sea oil rig. So you will have to resolve how?

* * *

Please, don't bring that up. I'm suffering headaches day and night because of "China and the oil rig." The fights between our citizens are getting worse and worse and it's causing all kinds of problems between the both of us. Just today my people attacked the factories looking for Chinese.

Personally, I don't know how this will be solved. I'm hoping that China will stop claiming land in the South China Sea and leave us alone. America even had to intervene. But one thing is for sure, I am _not _backing down.

Sincerely,

Vietnam


	38. Anonymous Quincy VI

**Anonymous Quincy VI **

Ehehe, I guess you could call it that. I bring American's and Japanese tourists around, tell them my history and remind them it's their fault I'm like this. If I do this enough times, then maybe I can get the world to think exactly as I do. What goes on? Like military secrets and things like that? Or do you mean daily life? If you mean daily life then you should know that everything is done like clockwork. Everyone is where they need to be, when they need to be there and once whatever they need to do is done they're all at home. Easy. That and they kind of have to be because I have a strict nation-wide curfew. I trust you won't, I'd never give Yong soo that trust, though. He'd be badmouthing me the entire tour if he ever visited.

I think he's afraid to try to do the same to me. I noticed that he acts like he's walking on eggshells around me, and then when he isn't, he's yelling at me to listen to his politicians. I'm not that volatile in personality… am I? I see, I think I suddenly understand why everyone was nervous during the cold war. *Smiles* Remember that time South wanted to help China cook, but fell in the dough? I trust your memory Viet, it's just that I know how important point of view can be to a debate. I heard about Ukraine, but what's going on with the girls in Nigeria? Also, I trust you, so I'm going to show you my secret weapon for surviving meetings. *Shows very young kitten* I take her to world meetings with me, she likes my pockets. And wadded up paper.

*Pauses* Um… Well obviously my people want… uh… well, what I mean is, President Kim is… er… well, I guess I want… shit. I don't know any of this. This is confusing, why don't I know how to answer? I've always had answers.

-A very confused DPRK

* * *

I don't know about that North Korea. Both humans and countries can be stubborn if they want to and other people aren't exactly _open _to your ideas. Daily life seems…orderly if not a little boring. It seems like your people have no freedom at all. Ah, don't worry about that. Whenever your brother comes over to my place he harasses my citizens and if that happens, I have to kindly ask him to leave. Though I'm sure that's nothing compared what he would do to you.

I think you should at least try and listen to your brother North. You might learn something that would benefit you and your country. Er, I wouldn't exactly say that you're "volatile." It's hard not to be nervous when the world has enough nuclear weapons to destroy it. Yes, I do remember that memory. If I remember correctly, China got really mad didn't he? From what I heard, a bunch of Nigerian school girls were kidnapped and are currently being sold off to slavery. Really North, it's been all over the news. *stifled laughter* Well, she's really cute and adorable. But I didn't really expect someone like _y__ou_ to carry something like that_. _

*raises an eyebrow* I was right then, you don't know what your people want do you? My, my, looks like the situation seems worse than I initially thought. I know what _your_ people want since I've been to your place a couple of times. Perhaps you should learn how to read the atmosphere dear brother?

Your sister,

Vietnam


	39. asits9 I

**asits9 I**

* * *

Bạn có thể mô tả việc xây dựng cuộc họp mà bạn đi đến khi bạn đáp ứng với các quốc gia khác?

Tôi tin rằng tòa nhà là tại thành phố Hồ Chí Minh.

* * *

Sự hỗn loạn là những gì hầu hết mọi người (bao gồm cả bản thân mình) sẽ mô tả nó . Các quốc gia đang la hét vào nhau bên trái và bên phải và đang ở cổ họng của nhau. Tại cuộc họp cuối cùng , một người nào đó đã ném một chiếc ghế . Anh và Pháp tất nhiên, đã gây phiền nhiễu không đầu nhau. Mỹ đã hét lên những ý tưởng vô lý của mình cho tất cả mọi người nghe. Ý bận rộn mơ màng suy nghĩ của mình trên mì ống và nói rằng không bình thường bằng lời nói - tic của mình. Đức đã cố gắng để kiềm chế cảm giác bóp nghẹt tất cả mọi người trong phòng.

Làm thế nào để tôi biết điều này? Bởi vì tôi ngồi ở phía sau với anh chị em của tôi xem các quốc gia phương Tây đang cố gắng để giết nhau . Thực sự , bởi thời điểm này , tôi chỉ đơn giản là không chú ý đến những điều này nữa. Những người duy nhất không phải là với chúng tôi là Trung Quốc và Hàn Quốc.

Mặc dù , đôi khi có một cuộc họp bình thường. Nếu có xảy ra là một , chúng ta hơn các quốc gia thảo luận về làm thế nào để sửa chữa một số vấn đề toàn cầu như đói trên thế giới . Đã có một số giải pháp tốt nhưng do thực tế rằng hầu hết trong số họ đã là kiêu ngạo và nghĩ rằng họ đang cách là tốt hơn, họ từ chối không chấp nhận nó .

Khi đến lượt của tôi để lưu trữ các cuộc họp , nó có thể là tại TP Hồ Chí Minh hoặc Hà Nội . Hầu hết thời gian đó là tại thành phố Hồ Chí Minh kể từ khi quốc gia dân chủ cảm thấy khó chịu trong một "thành phố cộng sản. "

Chân thành,

Việt Nam

* * *

Can you describe the construction of meetings that you go to when you meet with other countries?

I believe that the building is in the city of Ho Chi Minh.

* * *

Chaos is what most people (including myself) would describe it. Nations are yelling at each other left and right and are at each other's throats. At the last meeting, someone threw a _chair. _England and France of course, were annoying each other no ends. America was shouting his ridiculous ideas for everybody to hear. Italy was busy musing on his thoughts of pasta and saying that unusual verbal-tic of his. Germany was trying to repress the feeling of strangling everybody in the room.

How do I know this? Because I sit in the back with my siblings watching the Western nations trying to kill each other. Really, by this point, I simply do not pay attention to these things any more. The only ones who aren't with us are China and South Korea.

Although, occasionally there _is _a normal meeting. If there happens to be one, than we nations discuss on how to fix some global problems such as world hunger. There have been some good solutions but due to the fact that most of them have are arrogant and think that they're way is better, they refuse to accept it.

When it's my turn to host the meetings, it can be either in Ho Chi Minh or Hanoi. Most of the time it's in Ho Chi Minh since the democratic nations feel uncomfortable in a "communist city."

Sincerely,

the Socialist Republic of Vietnam


End file.
